The Animal Speaking Gal
by AM Inuzuka
Summary: The girl who helped the school be found for Stryker, the same girl who watched all her friends be kill in a wave of water as she saved someone who wasn't worth saving... now lives at the x school [Bad summary so sue me]
1. the start of an end

"If mutants really are just the next step in evolution then Wolverine has the highest chance of being part of that evolution." A doctor said before throwing a file on the table in the small brake room even though they really shouldn't have been on a brake, they were more of the runts of the group, not really need for anything.

"Mutants aren't part of the next evolution, just a disease. That kills people" another said, thumbing though a file.

"I wouldn't go telling Stryker that mutants are the next part of the evolution, he think that mutants are totally mental." One with long dirty blond hair in a green soldier suit pulled his cheek, playing around. "Mental, try a killer disease. I feel sorry for his son."

"Like I'm that stupid" the doctor said as she talked to another doctor and a few guards on their brake. The brake room door flew open "a group of mutants busted in!And you guys are just sittin' around!" they all stood up "Adams, Adams, Norris, go get Stryker! He disappeared with Weapon X!" He screamed at them.

The three looked at each other briefly before running off. "Why did he send you?" Norris asked the girl Adams. "I know more then you do about him and theres no way I'm dying anytime soon" "you better not" the other Adams said to her.

Brain Norris was a 25 year old man who was taller then most people and had short blond hair with brown eyes. Oliver Adams was a year younger and a half foot shorter then him but still in the same section as him, had dark orange hair with blue eyes. His wife (slash) co-worker had jet black hair with green eyes and was a doctor, three years younger then him.

"Hold up" Brain stopped next to the dam. Water was already braking though the concert wall they were leaning against. "What?" She asked before having her mouth covered by Oliver with a smirk.

He looked over the side, seeing Logan walking away he quickly had a run for it followed by Oliver and his wife.

Stopping in front of Stryker he had second thoughts about getting him down or not before a loud "get me down!" Oliver looked at her "go get some pilers or some metal cutters." "No, Ollie, go. You, you're a doctor and that thing stabbed me! Norris, the chains!" Stryker yelled at them.

"I'll be back before you know it" he yelled before running back.

**If y' didn't know that was during the second movie, just forget the third...**


	2. An extremely long day

_One year later..._

She was almost 25 years old but had already done her fair share of mutant genetic testing. Though she specialized in mutant animals more then humans. Her black almost blue hair was up in a ponytail as her eyes were a dark purple. She wore blue jeans with a white button up since she was at her house.

There were cages in the back of the room, most of them were full of animals or some kind of animal that no one knew about. While the walls were metal and there was a soft white carpet that covered the floor.

A tiger cub growled, playfully at her visitor who scream "what the hell is that thing doing here!" he stood up on the table till he saw the reason.

"Its a rare mutant tiger, a Maltese tiger" she said as she stroked the blue furred tiger. "Pretty cute ain't she?" she asked him. "Its blue, how- why is it blue?"

"Natural mutation, just like human mutants. Just how she was born" she stood up then led the little cub into its cage. "Like you, why else would you only test on animals? Why not human mutants?" Another man asked as he walked towards her. His hair was a short jet black like his suit, his blue eyes gave her a deadly stair. "I've taken the cure, I've taken several mutant tests to see if I carry the x gene. But I don't, I'm as mutant as that tiger." She said in her own defense as she walked towards him.

"Wanna hear a story Dr. Sommer? Its about this mutant in Germany who was able to turn into animals, what a power," he said making it sound amazing and special. "And you what was so special about him? He was able to hid the mutant x gene." He said coldly, "you know what his name was, Diana?" The other man said, "Edmund Sommer."

"His other brothers, Eduard and Edith were brought in with him" he said watching her reaction. He leaned close to her ear "their big sister is going to be brought in next, Diana."

"No she won't" she said quietly, taking a step backwards into a closed cage. "A little small but I think we can fit you in it."

She looked around for a way out then saw a cage "you wanna hear a story? Its about this cat that had a taste for humans," "are you that cat?" She smiled "my story isn't over. The cat was special because it was twice the size of a normal Scottish Fold cat, and you know what, Mr. Smith? The cat was tamed by a young doctor with the gift to talk to animals."

He grabbed her shirt collar and looked her coldly in the eyes "you would happen to be the doctor, cause you're about to be a dead mutant" he yelled the last to words as she growled. He throw her body at the bars behind, hitting them with a loud painful bang.

"Too bad guess we gotta bring you in dead" the other man said walking towards her. Her fingers slowly lifted the lock to a cage behind her. He pulled out a gun, pointing it at her "wheres your killer kitty now?"

"In a cage, outside getting some fresh air actually." She said before inching away from them, against the cages. He pulled the trigger back "my animals don't like guns." "Thats too bad Diana."

The gun fired at her only to be stopped by a large lion. "What the hell?" he asked before being roared at. He fired at the lion who just stood there for a moment before being jumped at. He was crushed to the ground by the lion as he screamed and fired the gun.

"What did it just do?" He said looking at the other man as a lion laid on top of him, his screams had stopped with the bullets.

"Caleb has an faster healing factor then James, so personally I'm not surprised he killed your friend."

"Isn't that the first rule of keeping 'pets'? Not to name them?" He took a step closer to her.

"Whoever said that I named him that? That was the name he was given by his mother, some evolution to human." She said before being kicked and the lion attacking him.

The lion looked at her as she looked at the two bodies on her floor "I guess we should get going Caleb." She said to him, standing up.

**

* * *

Two hours Later**

_Gone to India, be back in a few months!_

_-Diana Sommer_

He looked at the words written on the paper that was attached to the door. "Like that'd work girl, if its true then you just stole from us and you're in trouble" he said before kicking down the door. The house had been cleaned out, papers were on the floor as the cages were missing. A pile of small tracking clips sat on the table.

She ran a hand though her face as she parked the trunk plus trailer in front of the school, getting out of trunk she looked at the old mansion. Logan looked at her from beside his bike with a cocked eye brow.

"This is all your fault" she said to the Lion, Caleb. "You're the one who attacked those guys, you could've at least eaten them or something!"

Logan walked towards to her, not sure who she was talking to. "We can't go to Africa, you know how much a mutant genetics doctor" she paused "some big hairy guy is standing behind me?"

"What y' got eyes in the back of y' head doc?" Logan asked coldly.

She turned to face him and a 30 year old image of Weapon X came to mind "weapon x" she quietly said fearing for her life. "Hi James" she said and lightly smiled.

_Oh shit I'm dead _she thought.

"Logan, this is my new friend Dr. Diana Sommer" Professor Xavier said as Scott followed him outside. "Hey professor" she said calmly with hinted fear. "Would you like to talk inside?"

"No, I just need a room or a place to stay at for a week or till this all is sorted out"

Scott looked at the car, noticing that something inside was moving around "who's in the car?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Well my friends are." "Do y' make 'em kill too?" Logan asked harshly.

"You're the one who signed up for it, an' I didn't make you do it."

"Probably would've if you were there."

"Oh my god James! Do I look like someone who would force someone to hurt another person? They were going to experiment on me."

"Logan, maybe you should go inside." Charles said before he glared at her and went inside. She sighed "does he actually, live here?" "Sadly, yes" Scott said.

Hearing a squeal from inside the trunk she turned to the car and picked up a short haired white and red guinea pig. "I'm a mutant genetics specializing in animal mutants, and also a mutant with the mutation to speak to animals," she said stroking the guinea pig.

"Does that mean that your friends are animals too?"

"Yes but animals don't like to be called animals, they have names. Like this little guy is Andrew."

Scott looked at her like she was crazy and a tiger growled at him from under a blanket in the trailer.

"Tai!" She yelled at him. "A tiger!?" "A black tiger to be more correct and hes sweet when he doesn't feel offended."

"As long as they don't attack anyone" he looked at Scott briefly before looking back at her "I believe I have a room for you and all of your friends. And they will be allowed to roam around under control."

She smiled and hugged him "thank you, seriously thanks professor!"

The tiger growled again before she pulled the blanket off the cages then a large blanket off the trunk of the truck.

One cage had a black tiger with orange strips while in the other cage was a gray furred cat with floppy ears, the size of tiger. Two other smaller cages had a bear cub with brown fur on its legs and head with white fur everywhere else, then a sleeping small red panda that looked more like a small sleeping red bear. The last cage had a Thylacine, a large short yellow-brown dog with 15 stripes across her back hair and a stiff tail which smoothly extended from her body.

Scott looked at the animals, the tiger gave him a soft growl and she couldn't stop herself from lightly laughing. "So are these all your friends?" he asked fearing the tiger.

"No I got a kitten, lion, another tiger, inside the truck."

"Not a dog person?"

"Actually I am. But these are the runts of the thirty mutant mammals that were in the lab at the time." Scott looked inside the car and quickly noticed the large lion in the back seat. A smoky blue tiger cub jumped at him followed by a pair of exact same multicolored kittens.

"Blue tiger?"

"Maltese tiger, she has no signs of any mutant powers other then the color of her fur. Normal" she said with a sigh. The tiger purred as Scott stroked her. "Sarah's her name, her twin brother, Brendon has red fur, both colors are rare level one mutation, hardly a mutation of your level."

He looked back at her, "how did you know?"

She wasn't sure how to answer that, with the answer that would get her kicked out and a wolverine reaction or answer with a lie and stay. "It was a file I read before I went into animal mutation."

"Can I let these guys get some fresh air?" She asked wanting to change the topic. "Of course, why don't you help her Scott?" "Sure as long as I don't lose an arm or a leg." The tiger cub snapped her teeth at his hand.

"Logan, ever heard the saying 'don't judge whats on the outside, judge whats on the inside?"

"Ever heard the saying 'seein' ain't believin'" Logan said turning to face him from the professor's office window.

"Its very understandable to your reason to hate her, she was there when lady deathstrike had the adamantium attached to her bones."

Logan just looked at him for a moment not sure how to react before "what? And you're letting her stay here?" he asked him loudly.

"Shes still a mutant and she won't be doing anything for them after this."

"Why? Why can you just trust her when she could hurt one of the students or tell 'em about us?"

"She has seen the worse of S.H.I.E.L.D and doesn't want to go back. If you are worried about it then you should talk to her about it, till then she'll have her mind erased if leaves."

"They're not as bad when they're growling at you" Scott said as the large black tiger purred as he scratched behind his ear.

"Yeah Tai a big old sweet heart once you scratch behind his ear" she sat down on the ground while she watched the tiger cub and the kitten play. There was silence between the two while Scott sat down with the tiger that was already laying down.

She pulled the rubber band out of her hair and put it on her wrist before laying down on the grass. Taking an old brown leather wallet out of her pocket and looking at a picture.

* * *

"Ollie?" She said before rolling over in her sleep. 

"Ollie?" She said, sitting up in bed as she quickly noticed that the room she was in wasn't her room, and that she left her room and her small house.

She smiled and lightly laughed at herself "oh yeah, Ollie's dead" she bite her lip "Ollie's dead." A tear rolled down her face as she remembered him, "Ollie's dead." Wiping her tears from her eyes she kept telling herself. "Ollie's dead." If she didn't tell herself that he was then some days she would go looking for him or do something for him, something for someones who's dead.

Pulling her legs to her body then crying into her jeans, at that point she was completely lost. She had already lost everything last year because of the people shes living with.

"Do you always cry?"

"Do you always sneak up on people?" She looked at Logan before wiping her tears off. "What did I do to you, Jamie?" He walked closer to her "you took away my life."

"Yeah well, you took away mine. You and all your friends killed my life." "Your life of messing with mutants?" "No my friends, my family" she pause sighing and looking away from him.

"I'm sorry, I was just a low level doctor. There was nothing I could do about something that happened 30 years ago" she hugged her legs, not really sure what to say to him. "I'm sorry James."

"Okay, why do you keep calling me James?"

"James is your real name, right?" she looked at him "James Howlett?"

"I didn't know that, the professor wants to see you in his office." He wanted to be brief, he wanted to just say what he came to say with an attitude but with her crying and him being him, he could yell at her. The tiny voice inside his head was saying that_ I will talk to her for a while then you can join us_.

She unbuttoned her shirt before realizing that Logan was still standing there, cause a smirk on both of their lips as she got up and walked over to the door.

He looked down briefly then looked her in the eyes. "You do realize that you're wearing a bra under that?" "You do realize that I'm wearing a wedding ring?" She put her hand on her door, shifting her weight, showing him a golden ring on her right ring finger.

"Tell the professor that I'll by down in few. Thanks, bye" she said with a smirk as she closed her door in his face.

"If I said you just broke my nose, would you open your door?" He said, having a feeling that she was in her underwear. He heard the door lock and her laugh from inside her room. "While I'm in my underwear, not a chance" she said before he looked at door.

She opened the door, once again in her bra "you knew all my clothes were in my car, didn't you?"

"Maybe" she rolled her eyes and walked past him. "Jerk"


	3. Attack!

Diana leaned against the wall outside Charles' office, she didn't think it was right to just walk in and she knew he was in the middle of a class, so why should she interrupt the class?

She wore a black long sleeve shirt under a jean jacket with jeans, all her clothes were loose around her body, her jeans normally hanging from her hips by a belt. It was just how she was.

Finally she saw the students leaving the office and a large teenage with black hair walked over to her "are you Diana?" "Depends" "well professor Xavier wanted me to tell you that you can come in." He said before leaving "thanks" she said quietly, entering the office with a sigh.

"You didn't have to send James, the big Russian would've worked just as well" she said with a smirk. Seeing that he was serious she closed the door behind her.

"I know what you're going to tell me,"she said, pausing, "and I won't live here for free, so I'll tell you everything, go in and get the information, anything but I need a place to stay. For the time" she said quickly, not planning on staying there much longer.

He fold his arms "how about, everyday we talk. Nothing that you don't want to talk about, and that'll count as your payment. Perhaps you could teach a class or fill in for the time."

She looked at him, not believing him at first, "seems fair, I suppose. When does this deal start?"

"I don't have any classes until 12, want to start today? You can start teaching next week."

She sat down in a chair in the front, "so what do we talk about?"

"How about you tell me about Oliver," he said calmly sitting in his wheelchair in front of her.

"Ollie," she looked down at the carpet a faint smile on her face. "Ollie's dead, simple as that." She said with as little emotion as possible. "Wheres Travis?"

"You can read my mind so why don't you tell me? I can't get any trust without someone knowing everything about me."

"I am sorry that you lost them."

She stood up walking over to the window, seeing a few of the animals enjoying the freedom. "The students like them, Hank finds them to be quite interesting."

"Dr. Henry McCoy, a scientific genius. He'd find Daniel to be most" she paused finding the Thylacine named Daniel sleeping under a tree. "Interesting" she finished."

"And whys that?"

"The last known Thylacine died in 1936 and 50 years later was declared officially extincted by the IUCN in 1986."

"Isn't Daniel proof that they aren't extincted?"

"There are labs in Australia, Indonesia and one in New Mexico. They say the reason they're listed extincted is because they would have to give them to zoos and people would protest that they should be set free." She sighed "its sad that the government is afraid of losing their so called prefect specimens."

"They wouldn't be happy about losing him." "What are they going to do? I could take them to court for braking the law, several laws. Over more things then hunting an endangered animal. Hiding information from the public never works out well for the government."

"I have a feeling they do not plan on telling me about their mutant testing, is it possible you could fill me in?" Hank asked, his blue fur sticking out of his suit.

Turning to face him she lightly smiled, "I don't think you'd believe me after it." She said as she gently took his hand shaking it before releasing his hand.

"After seeing your friends" "you'd believe anything. Well then let me tell you a little about my background." She paused as she put her hands in her pants pockets and looked him in the eye.

"I'm one of the thousand of people to have been stationed at Alkali Lake and one of the one percent to have lived though it. I've witnessed several mutants be killed and helped cause few of their deaths."

She paused seeing that both men were surprised. Logan was leaning against the wall, hearing every word she said. "I also saved Stryker's life after Wolverine had chained to the dam."

Logan charged into the room grabbing her then pinning her against the wall within seconds. "If you're going to kill me then kill me already." She quietly said without any emotion as he choked her.

"Logan!" Charles yelled at him.


	4. Evil Plans across the net!

**Blue phoenix 217- I love you::hugs:: seriously thanks for reviewing and I don't know why no one less is reviewing. I really hope more people do review at some point. **

**Well at least I finally figured out where I'm going with this, but I got school and a nice long essay to get to work on, so I might or might not post during the rest of this week.**

**Enjoy! (and review if you can)**

* * *

"Logan! Drop her now!" The professor yelled at him as a few students gathered outside the door but Ororo pushed them away as the whole room blacked out. 

(flashback)

"Hey Miss, I'm totally lost could you help me out?" A orange haired soldier asked, somewhat lying. "What section are you in?" She asked, putting her hands in her white lab coat as she turned to face him.

"I'm in section 12"

She smiled "then you're extremely late and on your lunch brake." She turned around and continued down the metal hallway. "Wait" he said chasing after her. Stopping in front of her "Ms." "Dr. Sommer" she said cutting him off before walking around him.

He quickly followed her walking around her and stopping in front of her again. "Dr. Sommer, could we just talk or maybe after work get some coffee."

"If you know a coffee place open at 2 am then sure." She continued pass him and he just followed. "Actually I do, and you're not off till 2?"

"Stryker likes his mutant genetic doctors to work late." "You're a doctor?" "Ph.D. in genetics and biophysics."

"But you're younger then me. You gotta be joking" " When I was 14, I signed up for a college class, I passed the class with flying colors so ever since then I've been allowed to take whatever classes I want. Then when I was 19 they sent me here."

"You took a college course when you were 14 and passed?" "Five classes." She corrected him. "Dang, so you're some kind of genius?"

"Not really, I cheated on the IQ test they gave me and was a below average student." "Did you cheat on the SAT too?" "Why cheat on a test that won't even make a difference." "So what are you doing here?"

She stopped and shrugged "truthfully, I have no idea."

He stood next to her "can I see your hand?" he lightly smiled as she gave him a confused look.

"I won't hurt you or anything" she sighed, watching him write an address on her hand.

(end of flashback)

Diana rubbed her eyes "I feel like I was just hit by a truck" she said sitting up. Looking around she saw that she was in the metal medical room. "You might have well been" Hank said walking over to her from his desk. "How long was I out?"

"Three hours, but you should be fine now."

"I hope so, my doctor would yell at me otherwise."

He leaned against the metal medical bed across from her bed as crossed his arms "and whys that?"

"My doctor has been telling at me to take better care of myself."

"I don't blame him, you're under weight."

She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, crossing her arms "and how would you know?"

"I've carried a few girls in my day." She lightly smiled before the smoky tiger cub jumped on her lap "hey little guy." She smiled, softly stroking the tiger before dropping her smile and looking up at Hank "What happened to James I mean Logan? Where did he go?"

"Your lion attacked him, bit his leg and he dropped you before stabbing the lion. Charles knocked him out moment."

"Tia is okay, right? His healing factor kicked in right?" She asked worried. "I thought he was dead" "his healing factor is faster then Logan's, because of the metal on his bones is poisoning him."

"You know more about Logan then Logan knows" Scott said, standing in the doorway. "I've done my research, and just as much on you and Dr. McCoy here."

"How much?"

"Enough that would scare you."

"Like what," He asked. "Like that Magilla Gorilla here got his mutation sped up because of his father being exposed to intense nuclear radiation." She tensed "that you and your brother survived the crash but were separated. Your father was USAF Major Summers and you lived in Anchorage Alaska, for the first seven years of your life."

Scott just looked at her surprised "why were we separated?" She simply shrugged "information on current mutants isn't just given to anybody, I'm only a level 7. So I can only know so much."

She stood up walking past Scott with the tiger following "c ya" she said before leaving them.

It took her only a week for the students to not play tricks her and her to move in. She was mostly teaching the younger students and her meets with Xavier were helping her more then her meets with her old psychologist.

Currently she was sitting on her bed, researching on her laptop. As the kitten played with a clone of itself and cub tiger, while the grown black tiger laid behind her and the large gray cat in front.

Starting up a new game of solitare, she sighed. She never liked school but her family was always poor since they were 'cursed' and she was forced to do good in school by her brothers, but in the end she didn't have anything else to do. Charles had told her that many of the students were without homes and thought that they had to do well in school like she had, even though he thought that it was more important that they graduated then as she put it 'studying their brains out'.

She blinked at a instant message from her cousin. She was surprised by the message stated in bright blue letters, quickly realizing her cousin's plan.

Scott sighed, he was being dragged by Jubilee and Kitty, to the computer lab. "Close your eyes" Jubilee said with a smile as she sat him down in front of a computer.

"Now open them" she said before he raised an eye brow at the site. A dating site. With a black and white picture of him in the pool. Many girls had commented that he had a 'sexy bod' or that he was a 'hottie' without knowing who he was or that he was mutant.

"No way" he said, not wanting to go on a date. "Its a triple date, and she doesn't date ether so its not a date, date, its just a meet up. Nothing to worry about," she said hoping that he'd go and have a good time after a year of mopping around depressed over the loss of Jean. They knew Jean would want him to be happy, everyone did but he wasn't and they was planning on fixing that.

"Its not a date so you don't have to get all dressed up or anything, just like have fun" Kitty said. "As long as its not a date then sure." The two smiled at his agree then she opened up his date's page so he could at least get to know her a bit.

"You'll like her," Jubilee said, before the two left the lab. Her display picture wasn't showing up so he had no idea what she looked like and figured it was for the best.

Clicking around her page he was surprised by her level of degree and the fact that she was currently unemployed. She was a year or two younger then him with a son a few months old. She sounded like a very uptight person who was trying to be perfect and was looking for a perfect husband with a perfect little family.

The two girls were heading down stairs to ask Xavier about going out Saturday, hoping he'd let them go since Scott was going. Diana's mind was on a way out of her cousin's crazy plan as she left his office. Glad that she was going to see her cousin but not glad by her plan.

Kitty stopped after her and Jubilee had pasted Diana in the hallway, looking back at the girl she thought she'd seen her before, somewhere but shock the thought before being pulled into the office by Jubi.

"Hey prof. Xavier, can we go out tomorrow night with Scott?" She asked.

"Is it just with you two and Scott?" He asked calmly as Jubilee looked at Kitty for a moment "no, its going to be a triple date." She answered.

Xavier lightly smiled at the two "just be back before 11 pm." He said reading their minds along with their plans. "Thanks professor" the two said together with a smiled before leaving. Kitty stopped before Jubilee stopped in front of her.

"Professor, who was the girl who was just in here?" Kitty asked, knowing that she must've seen her before. "That was the new teacher, Diana Sommer, she's the one who brought the animals here last week." Kitty looked at Jubilee for a moment before saying "thanks" and taking off after the teacher.

The two quickly caught up to her and she gave then a questionable look as she stopped. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yeah," Jubilee said, pausing "what are you doing Saturday?" She asked before she answered "I'm hanging out with my cousin, shes in town for the day."

"How long have you lived in New York?"

"A year, I guess."

"Have you been married before?" Kitty asked, remembering the profile. "Yeah I was," she answered, unsure. "Do you have a son?"

She looked at her for a moment "why would I be here if I had a son?" she asked them before asking "why are you asking me these questions?"

"No reason" Jubilee said quickly before grabbing Kitty and pulling her away "nice to meet you" she yelled, continuing quickly to her room.

"You don't think that shes" "I doubt it, plus she has a son so wouldn't we had heard him crying or something? No one has said anything about a baby being here."

"True"


	5. Take off

(Saturday)

"So you are planning on having me go on a date" Diana said, sighing at her cousin who simply smiled innocently as the two sat in his car.

Her cousin had shaggy dark red hair that seemed messy with purple eyes, wearing a black t shirt with the words 'Death Note' across the chest in Japanese with a green camouflage jacket over. His black jeans had chains from his belt loops along with a pierced lip and eye brow.

She wore a simple black short sleeve shirt with a blue vest and blue jeans, scars on her arms showed. "Yeah, so? June and Mich are planning on bring the kids up to central park next weekend, so if your date works out then you can bring him along." He said as he continued to drive his car back to New York, enjoying his new car with the top down.

"Going a little fast, aren't you?" She asked, not really wanting to date another guy. "I'm not speeding" she cut him off "I meant between me and this guy." He cut her off this time "hes a mutant too, you should trust me at least somewhat and I or Travis won't see you for a while."

"Well hes a few months old and wouldn't remember me while you're a crazy cousin" she said causing him to lightly laugh. "So? You're still related to him," he briefly paused and looked at her before looking back at the road "more then related to him" he said.

"Yeah and how many guys do you know would marry or even date a woman who's been married, tried to kill herself twice, has a son who doesn't even live with her and two degrees while losing most of her friends last year. Plus theres the whole, family curse thing that I bet he'll love. I doubt a guy would even try and I'm fine being single."

"You think too much, just try not to make him feel like the weaker sex, and you got him."

"Who is he?"

"Its a surprise, but he lost his wife and it was hard for him like it was for you. His second cousins thought that he should get out so they made him a page and I made you a page. We both think you guys are pretty close to perfect for each other."

He stopped the car in front of a clothing store, "so you're going to suck it up and go. Plus I never come to the city and his cousin doesn't sound like a bad girl." She lightly smiled "you like her."

"Shut up" he said jokingly. "John has a crush" she said, glad she got to have some fun. He looked at her and she looked back at him, the look in his eyes was more then the way he normally looked at her, like he was looking though her.

"What?"

"You're smiling, are you like on drugs or something?" "NO, I'm seeing a new doctor, got a new job, living at a new place, my boss is very understanding. I just feel like I kind of got a new start with this job." She said explaining everything without saying too much.

"Really? Wow, maybe you're free of the curse" he said, smiling. "Not a chance, still, just as cursed if not more cursed." She got out of the car then slammed the car door "lets get this over with."

Peter sat in the front with Scott as Jubilee and Kitty sat in the back both smiling. Kitty, Jubilee and Pete weren't as dressed up as Scott was, due to the two girls making him put on something a little more then a shirt and jeans.

The drive was pretty quiet other then the girls talking and the guys talking every once in a while about a band or something that was going on at the school.

When they got to the club they could hear the playing from outside where they were suppose to meet Scott's date.

"Why did I come" Diana sighed, not wanting to be here in the first place. Between the loud music and guy smoking his cigarette near her, she wasn't sure what was driving her more crazy. Her black mini skirt, tight strapless tank top were driving her just as crazy, the make up didn't help. The only thing she liked about her new clothes was her leather jacket that went over. Plus the idea that she gets to hand these clothes over to her pets that'll gladly shred them for her would make the night at least somewhat more enjoyable.

"There he is" her cousin said, pointing to Scott.

"John" she yelled, playfully hitting him. "What?!" he asked looking at Scott. "I work with that guy—how--why" "at least if you two get married you have to move away." She hit him again, her back to Scott as John yelled "hey Scott" getting his attention.

"Are you my blind date" he asked not realizing who it was. John turned her around, facing her only inches away from Scott. "Hi Scott."

"Scott, I'd introduce you two but I guess you guys know each other. She wouldn't let me use her real name so I did use a different name" he said, explaining as Pete, Kitty and Jubilee walked over to them.

"Jubilee, right?" he asked. "I'm Jubilee, this is Pete and Kitty. And we'll be going" he said as the two smiled.

He stopped and looked at his cousin "try to have some fun at least, you didn't get all dressed up for nothing, he looks like a keeper so at least give him a shoot." he said before "don't have too much you two" Jubilee said, half joking as the four left.

"Interesting cousin you got there" Scott said looking back at her "more like crazy." she said lightly smiling as she looked up at him. He wasn't much taller then her, but was still taller. "So want to get a drink or go to the across the street? Cause i don't know about you but I'm not a loud music, flashing lights kind of person." She said, braking the silence between them.

"Fine with me" he replied, the flashing lights always messing with his vision and the loud music never helping. "Then lets go" she said before the two walked across the street together, towards the grill, getting a good table outside.

After they had ordered their dinner the waitress they sat in quiet for a moment "I got to see your page on that dating site." Scott said gaining her attention "what did it say? Anything that I should be worried about?"

"It said you had a son" she looked down "I do, hes 5 months old." "Can you talk about it?" he asked, knowing that it wasn't easy for him to talk about Jean. She looked up at him, figuring that she might as well tell him.

"His name is Travis and he lives with my cousin. A lot happened before I came to the school and I wasn't in very good shape to take care of myself or him so I thought he deserved better and thats what he got. I see him every month or so."

"Did you want to leave him there?"

"My cousin is married and has a son of her own, he fits right in with them." "But did you want to?"

"Of course not, hes my son, my own flesh and blood. But I was more focus with my work then him when he was there, and stuff happened that just made me decided that he should e there."

"Well, you're safe now at the school and Xavier won't over work you, so whats there to worry about?"

"Don't you think that living at a school for mutants will make his life more cursed?"

"Mutants aren't always cursed," "thats not what I meant. He never knew his father, and won't have a father. And will grow up around mutants with or without living at a school for mutants."

Scott lightly smiled "well at this rate he won't ever know his father but maybe he could have someone like a father. You're just thinking too much" he said.

She smiled "I probably am, but is it a bad thing to think too much about my son?" He looked at her as he answered "yeah it is, if you think too much about it then he won't be happy. He'd want to grow up with his own mother."

"What are you doing next weekend?"

" Next weekend? Nothing, just some study sessions."

"My cousin and her husband are coming to the city, to hang out then take the kids to central park. Wanna come?" He just looked at her surprised "it was my cousin's idea and you don't have to stay there, you can go somewhere else when you get bored or something."

"I'll go, as long as your other cousin isn't planning something equally crazy."

She lightly laughed "sorry but all of my cousins are crazy, shes the lest craziest. So you got any family?" she asked, interested even though she knew "my grandparents in Canada and my brother in Hawaii. You got any other family then your cousins?"

"I got one older brother and three younger brothers, and four step siblings. No aunts, no uncles, no grandparents, and my mom died years ago."

"Wow, so where are your brothers? Are they mutants too?"

"My older brother is a mutant and he's a doctor in Washington, the twins are vets in Los Angeles, my youngest brother is in Denver becoming an artist and my dad is in Miami."

"And you're here in New York being a low paying mutant teacher." "Yup."

The two had a few drinks and ate their food in peace, as they were walking out of the grill they figured they should get the kids.

"Hey how'd your date go?" John asked as he walked out of the club with Jubilee next to him. The two looked at each other before both saying "fine."

"Most've went pretty well if you two are talking at the same time" Jubilee commented. "Wheres Pete and Kitty?" Scott asked forgetting her comment. "They said they'd be out in a minute."

"I guess our triple date was successful" Kitty said, still smiling from the fun she'd had earlier.

They got to the mansion at around 12 after ice cream and catching a movie.

"Hey John, I'm going to call your sister and tell her that you're staying here tonight" she said, knowing that he was known for staying out late. "John can crash in my room" Jubilee said as she grabbed John's hand and started to take him to her room.

Scott grabbed the back of his shirt "not a chance" "you're no fun" Jubilee said with a goan before Kitty giggled. "Off to bed" Scott said still holding him back as the others headed to their rooms.

"You can stay in my room" Diana said, heading off towards her room with him being dragged behind.

An hour later she was sitting in the rec room, a towel on her head after a hot shower as she wore knee long camouflage shorts with a black 'Hardcore' tank top. The red panda slept in the chair next to her, enjoying the quietness as his whole body just fell into the chair.

She smiled looking at a picture of young Travis, his black hair was messy as his blue eyes were focused on the camera. His foot was in his mouth as he wore a simple white shirt and diaper. Her cousin had sent her other photos, ones of him sleeping and a few of him in a small baseball clothes for a baseball game. Her favorite was him in a some jeans with dinosaurs and a striped (blue and green) long sleeve shirt that was a little too big for him while he hugged a tiger with one hand and sucked his thumb with the other.

"_You miss him" Scott said, from above me, scaring me at first. He had changed his clothes into more sleepable clothing. I sighed "of course I do. Thanks to all your talk 'bout him." I just continued looking at a the pictures. Now that I think about, Scott would make a good father. He wasn't a drinker like my father or a smoker, and was in great shape. Him and Jean were probably planning on having kids of their own one day. Guess with her dead it can't happen._

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked as he looked down at her and she looked up at him. "Anything" she simply replied. "Where do we go from here?" She shrugged. "Unless you want to just be friends, then I guess we should be boyfriend and girlfriend." at this point she was blushing.

"Fine with me, then I'm going to bed."

She looked at him before standing up and closing her laptop. "Come here" she said as he just looked at her for a moment then walked around the couch to stand only inches from her. "Now what?"

"This," she softly kissed him on the lips "good night." He looked at her, a smile on his lips "night." She lightly smiled as she watched him walk off to his own room.


	6. the past comes t' haunt

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

She woke up at the first ring but it was 3 in the morning and who would be calling at three in the morning? Standing a few feet in front of the phone she slowly answered with a "hello, Xavier Institute."

_"Diana! Diana!"_ Her younger brother yelled, crying as she listened "Edith, where are you?" She asked, worried as someone else answered the phone. _"They won't let me leave, please help me" he cried._

"Who won't let you leave? Are you hurt?"

_"I don't know, they brought me here last night and said that if you don't come then they'll kill me!" He cried._

"Okay, calm down. Whats around you? What do you remember?"

_"There was a big track and a huge pool that I saw when they brought me here. And theres a window to see into the pool."_

"Whats in the tank?"

_"like a freakin' giant squid!"_ "I know where you are, just stay calm and don't tell them anything, if they ask tell them that I'm not coming."

_"What!"_

"Just shut up, it'll take me a few hours but I'll get there. Bye"

_"Bye" he said, still crying._ She wrote a note before rushing to her room and put on some clothes then grabbed her wallet, laptop, keys and left.

_My brothers and I were born in Germany, my father hated it there and we moved to Maine when I was just a month old. Around that time my mother got a job running a newspaper and my dad got a job working at a drugstore. My mom was making way more money then my dad. _

_He wasn't home much, Carsien said that even though the store was closed on Fridays, Sundays, and holidays, he worked longer hours on those days. He would take Carsien and me to this woman's house sometimes when mom couldn't watch us, then he'd leave us to play with her. We'd just sleep or play with our toys. We didn't know what was going on. Carsien didn't figure it out till he was 14._

_After my mother past away when I was four, my dad quickly decided that we should be in school or doing something that would be productive. The twins were two and Edith was only a few months old so they went to stay with our aunt till they were six and four. Then they went to school with Carsien and me. it was hard for them to get used to going to school everyday, going to practice then coming home to study, keeping in our rooms for hours at a time. They were used to waking up, eating breakfast as a family then leaving to school, being picked up from school then going home to have fun. A prefect life.  
_

_By the time I was 10, Carsien was 14, Edward and Edmund were 8, and little Edith was 6. Everyday we were home alone for hours at a time. I made dinner while Carsien was at his job, and my other siblings were cleaning dad's mess or in their rooms since dad had gotten harder._

_Our dad worked from 10 am till 2 pm, which would give him enough time to drop us all off at school then pick us up after, but we didn't know that until Carsien was 18 and had followed dad home and back. Finding out that he had a family away from us. Five kids that we never knew about, at that point we put it together that mom had killed herself, a memory that i had blocked. The oldest was 11 years old, and the youngest was a month old. _

_At the time we didn't care. Not like he was around to care about us ether. When I tried to kill myself, he wasn't at the hospital till the Monday after, when my brother and me didn't show up for school and the school called him. I was in school the next day, going to my job, playing lacrosse and soccer, among several other things that took up a lot of time._

_We told our father that we could take care of ourselves, and we were every night. Then the next day he didn't come home. He never came home again. A month later, my 18 year old brother left for college and I haven't seen him since. A few months later my ten year old brother went to a boarding school for kids of all ages in England. I was able to go to high school and college, which was interesting an' the twins were the twins, they took care of themselves by working on their own place._

_Which worked out well since four years later I had finished college and high school and was heading to a job far from home leaving the twins behind. They had each other but Edith would be alone if he wasn't there._

_We agreed that we'd go out and live make something of ourselves, not make the same chooses that our father had made. Got jobs we wanted and lived where we wanted and to also never see each other once our lives were how we wanted._

_I didn't know what my brothers were up to. As far as I knew my brothers were happy with their lives. We grew up never putting our problems on each others, for all I knew my brothers could've all been mutants, like we were that close. I haven't talked to Carsien in 11 years and my other brothers in a good 7 years._

_(29 25 23 23 21 Current ages)_

Scott yawned, it was early around 6 and few students were up since it was still early. Walking into the kitchen he noticed a small note on the frig.

One sentence made him confused before heading for Xavier's office.

_I'll call later at 5:30 pm, and if I haven't contacted anyone by next Sunday then the animals will have to stay there for a while._

"Professor, Diana's gone" Scott said, running into his office. "I know Scott." "We gotta find her, she wouldn't leave."

"Scott," he said briefly pausing "I can't find her." "what do you mean"

"Diana doesn't have the x gene, shes human." John said, as he leaned against the window while petting the guinea pig. "Shes has tested herself and Carien has checked that shes not a mutant."

"Is that why she left?"

"I doubt it, she liked it here. She wouldn't leave here unless there was a reason."

"Something serious?" He looked at both of them with dark red eyes, "I think it has something to do with one of her brothers, she'd do anything for 'em but she hasn't talked to 'em in like 10 years."

"Did they get in a fight or something?" "No, they just decided that they weren't going to see each other once left. Diana was the only one who has actually talked to us in the past two years and we barely know whats going on with her."

"They just decided not to talk to you guys?" "When their mom died, June said that her younger brothers came to stay with us, but when her youngest brother turned four they went back home. She never saw them again till Diana's doctor called June like 14 years later."

Scott looked at Xavier "I don't get it, why didn't they keep in contact with you? Why did she leave for her brother if they didn't want to see each other?"

"Want to give him a call and see whats up?"

"Lets see if he knows where she is." Xavier said, as calmly as ever.

* * *

She knelled down on the ground in front of a grave. She wore a gray jeans with several pockets with a black button up over a loose dark red lacrosse shirt, her red and black converses rocked her back and forth as she thought.

"Wheres the tank? Where did they move the tank to?" she asked herself. Her eyes stayed on the grave in front of her as she tried to figure out where she was going. Of course the small town was nothing more then a town she spent every summer till her mother died and hadn't come there since then.

"Its too hot in New Mexico, too cold in Canada. Maybe Florida, no." Then it struck her, she knew where they were. Standing up she lightly smiled "thanks mom."

* * *

The 21 year old man just shrugged. "Why would I know where she is" he paused as he looked at Scott like he was crazy. "I haven't seen her in at least 10 years, I thought she was happy where she was." Edith said, he wore ripped blue jeans that had seen better days with a sleeveless black shirt and white socks, his dark brown hair was cut short and covered by a beanie as he had blue eyes.

He was standing in his doorway in front of Scott. "Your sister went missing last night and someone told her to leave. We think that someone got her to leave for a reason."

"Listen, Scott? My sister, Diana is someone I haven't seen since I left home for boarding school when I was like 10. And back then she'd beat up guys who picked on our older brother, I think she can handle some pervert."

"Shes your sister! She could be in serious danger!" Scott yelled at him. "Shes fine, shes probably at work or something!" He yelled back.

"Are you sure about that?" Scott asked, causing him to freeze, not knowing what to say next. "No, we all left to do what we wanted to do and none of 'em have talked to me since then."

"Then why don't you make the first move and talk to them?"

"I'm fine without them." He said slamming the door in his face.

Scott sighed, not getting anything out of him or at least nothing that'd help him find her. "Do you want the twins and Carsien's phone numbers? They all live in New York too, but i haven't talked to ether of them in a while." He said, wanting to help but not really thinking that he could.

She slid her work id down the reader, the light blinking green for a moment before she opened the door. It was around 12 and she was tired of this running around business. The outside of the building appeared to be a tall bookstore that had seen better days, but inside the building was a busy metal and steel workplace. People talking could be heard from the door as they in another room, a meeting was going on in a clear glass room as a few elevators went up and down.

She had been here before, several times before so she stuffed her hands in her pockets then continued over to the elevator. Pressing a button the elevator went down half then stopped, "name please" a computer changed voice said to her. "Diana Sommer" she said clearly before the computer replied with "password."

"J-A-M-E-S-H-O-W-L-E-T-T" she said clearly. There was a quiet beep as she continued down the elevator towards the basement. Stopping at the very bottom floor. She hated this floor. It was one of two mutant testing levels, she was just one of their low level scientists and they'd have no problem with killing her off down here.

The mutants one his level were ones labeled special, few were level 5 mutants and others were level 1 or 2, those with different colored skins or some that they weren't even sure if they could still call human. She came down here twice, and never wanted to again.

As the elevator doors opened she noticed that the lab had been cleared out, only a handful were left. Each cell was white with a desk, some books or games, with a bed, and only a one window on two sides as the other sides were some kind of rock hard metal.

She slowly walked down the small hallway, stopping at a mutant who stood out. He was less then 10 years old, he was just laying on his bed reading a comic book. "Hello doctor, glad you picked out your patient quickly." She watched as his legs swung back and forth as he read, the young boy had dark gray hair with blue eyes. He wore a simple white t shirt with white shorts and small metal bracelets were loosely around each of his wrists.

"A unsuccessful case is something you remember." "Theres something we need you to look at. Somehow he was able to escape, apparently he had help from another patient here." The man said, he wasn't quite a doctor or a office. Just someone with good grades in the right classes and nothing better to do. He had short black hair with a pair of green eyes as he wore a black suit.

"Is it on tape?" "You bet" she turned to face him, looking him in the eye for a moment "why me?" she asked quietly. "Because you might know the mutant who did it."

* * *

Scott walked into the school, it had been pointless. Her brother didn't give a damn, and that really pissed him off.

The phone began to ring and he quickly answered it "hello?"

"Scott?"

"Diana!"

"Yes, Scott, I need you to do me a favor..."

"Sure"

"Theres a letter under my bed, I want you to read it and I got to go"

"Wait, what"

"Just read the letter under my bed, bye Scott" she said before hanging up.


End file.
